De compras
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bel y Fran -y un secundón que hace de poste o de monedero- fueran a comprar al Mercadona?


Asdasdasd .3. … AMO el B26, por favor, son tan… porno(?) y.. tan asdasdas ;W; me pueden, me pueden mucho, llevo como diez words o más de ellos –hey, espera, eso ya es un logro para mí-

Y esto es lo que pasa cuando Bel y Fran van de compras.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a **** Akira Amano.**

* * *

- Sempai, ¿Qué quiere ahora? - Preguntó cierta rana ajustando el gorro en su cabeza mientras se acercaba al rubio psicópata.

- Shishishi~. – Giró un poco el cuerpo para ver al peliverde. – Vamos al Mercadona. –

- ¿Mercadona? Pero está muy lejos, sempai. Está más cerca el Consum. – Soltó. – Sempai con complejo de brújula, resultó al final. –

- No seas estúpido. Es porque es mucho más barato, ya sabes, la crisis. – Sonrió.

- Sempai, ¿No era un príncipe? La crisis no le afecta a la realeza. – Dijo después de suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

- Claro que lo soy, no seas estúpido, rana. – Rió sin quitar la sonrisa y señalando su corona. – Pero soy el único príncipe, ¿No? A vosotros, los pobres plebeyos, si os afecta. –

- Oh, que tierno de su parte~ Pensar en unos pobres plebeyos como nosotros… - Murmuró, "entristecido". – Me emociona, sempai. – Añadió, fingiendo algo como estar llorando, provocando que el príncipe estúpido se avergonzara. – Sólo iré si me hace un favor. –

- ¿Hm~? ¿Y desde cuándo una rana puede pedir favores al príncipe? Si puede saberse~ -

- Desde que el príncipe no tiene suficiente paciencia para cargar con todo lo que va a comprar él solo. –

- … - Bufó. - ¿Y quién dijo que iba a cargarlo yo? ¿Para qué tenemos nuestro propio escuadrón sino~? -

- No son esclavos, estúpido sempai. –

- Shishishi~. Entonces, vístete. – Miró a Fran de la cabeza a los pies. – O simplemente ves así, que importara. - Acabó, volteándose y quitándose la chaqueta mientras se ponía a hablar con uno del escuadrón de Levi que pasó, para su desgracia, por ahí. – Ven con nosotros. – Ordenó, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, despreocupadamente.

- ¡S-Sí! -

- Tsk~~ Tan molesto como Levi. – Refunfuñó dirigiéndose hacía a saber qué lugar. – Venga, rana. No pierdas el tiempo y prepárate. Luego me dirás el favor que te tengo que hacer. –

- Vaale~~. – Soltó, yendo hacía su habitación para quitarse el uniforme y vestirse con ropa… digamos normal. Miró el gorro de rana ahora en la cama, suspiró. No quería ponérselo. Le sudaba mucho la cabeza, pero no le quedaría cabeza que sudar si no lo llevaba puesto.

Finalmente acabó de vestirse y salió de su habitación, encontrándose al príncipe y al subordinado de Levi apoyándose en la pared.

- Ya tardas, rana. Camina. –

- Que sexy, sempai. –

- Tira. –

- … E-Ey.. Exactamente… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿N-No podrían llevar a alguien de su escuadrón? –

- Es tan tonto como Levi. – Soltó la rana. – No podría haber cogido uno más espabilado al menos, sempai inútil. –

- Shishishi~. Fue el primero… - Cuchillo en la gorra de Fran. – … que se me… - Otro cuchillo clavado justo en el ojo. - … cruzó. –

- Por favor, compórtese delante de niños, ¿Quiere? Que mucho Gore luego los pone psicópatas. – Dijo sacudiéndose la gorra. - Y no queremos que Levi se vuelva más insoportable por su culpa, intento de príncipe. -

- No soy un… niño. Y ya estoy acostumbrado a.. ver "gore". –

- Shishishi~~ Levi no puede ser más insoportable, Fran. – Miró al subordinado. - ¿Cómo te llamas, niño? Shishishi~ Ese gore no es nada con lo que recibe la rana. –

- Ra… Ramón… ¿A qué se refiere, Bel-sama? –

- Pues bien, Ramón. La rana, por la noche, cuando me llama para que vaya a su habitación…~ Después, cuando pasan los minutos, hace… ruidito raros~. Shishishi~~. –

- Ey, sempai, no traume al niño de Levi. – Bufó, haciendo un pequeño puchero. –

- Ah… ah… e-Ehm…. Y-Yo… -

- Nunca le llamé para que viniera a la habitación, será en sus sueños pervertidos. –

- ¿Nunca? ¿Seguro? Debería haberlo grabado. –

- No sé si es que la adolescencia y los calentones le vienen tarde o si la vejez y la falta de memoria le vienen demasiado pronto. –

- Idiota. En fin, Ramón. Por dónde íbamos… primero, la rana intenta provocar al príncipe... –

- Ya está, inventando. ¿Cuándo le he intentado provocar? Si siempre he intentado huir de usted porqué se lo que viene. –

- No invento, rana. Calla. Pues eso, intenta provocarme, pero para su desgracia, yo… -

- Ya está asquerosamente cachondo. –

- … E-Ehr… Ya… ya estamos, Bel-sama, Fran-sama. – Y se pudo notar que en ese "Fran-sama" había escondido un "Maldito mocoso, no me he olvidado de aquella vez en la que…".

- Oh, que rápido, sempai. Y eso que estaba lejos. –

- Shishishi~~. –

- ¿A usado la teletransportación de Goku? –

- … - Miró a Ramón. – En fin, vamos. –

- Y-Yo me quedo aquí… no quiero molestar… además, ¿Han traído dinero? –

- Ah, ¿No te dije que te lo trajeras tú? –

- Estúpido sempai… -

- Bueno, podemos matar a alguien y cogerle el dinero. –

- No sea infantil, ¿quiere? –

- Mm… Ramón, ¿Seguro que no tienes dinero? Ves a sacarlo de un banco entonces, te sabrás la cuenta de Levi, ¿No? –

- N-No… -

- Nee~~ Ramón-san, hasta el estúpido de Bel-sempai se la sabe, ¿Cómo es posible qué tú no te la sepas? –

- … Da igual, ya iré yo y… sacaré con mi cuenta… -

- Shishishi~~ que tierno. –

- Ya no quedan personas así, sempai. –

- ¿Pu… pueden esperar aquí? V-veré algún lugar para sacar dinero qué más cerca esté… -

- Vaaaale~~ - Llevó sus manos a la nuca y caminó hacía el primer banco que encontró. – Venga, rana. –

- Síiiii~~. – Adelantó un poco el paso y quedó al lado de Bel, le miró desde abajo. – Mm~ Sempai, sempai, ¿Qué es eso qué tiene en la cara? –

- ¿Mm? ¿En la cara? –

- Sí, espere. Agáchese un poco. – Medio-ordenó. Bel le miró con cara de no entender nada pero aún así le hizo caso, se inclinó un poco para abajo quedando cara a cara con la rana.

- ¿Ya? ¿Qué quieres? – Se quejó.

- Nada~ Encima que se lo voy… - Murmuró media frase mirando detenidamente el rostro del príncipe, la mejilla, los labios, la nariz, ¿Qué más daba? – a quitar~. – Y, de la nada e inocentemente, un beso. Beso robado al príncipe, señoras y señores~. – Ya está. – Sonrió y se dejó caer en el banco.

Soltó una risa burlona al ver al príncipe aún inclinado sin hacer nada, con una especie de rojo en sus mejillas y con la boca entreabierta.

- … Oi, rana. – Murmuró, recuperando la compostura y sentándose junto a Fran. – Sabes que yo te puedo hacer cosas peores, ¿No? –

Asintió.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me tientas? – Sonrió y acorraló a la rana en el mismo banco que miraba al parque, donde habían inocentes niños que después preguntarían a sus padres que eran lo que estaban haciendo.

- Porque es divertido~. -

- No será tan divertido cuando estemos en casa. Shishishi~. – Volvió a sonreír y mordió el cuello de la Rana. Le hacía daño, pero nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado. Además, era más delicado y suave que otras veces, apretaba, sí, pero no como si estuviera desesperado por follárselo.

- E-Ehmm… Bel-sama, el dinero… -

- … - Bel le miró de reojo con fastidio. Se incorporó liberando a la rana y llevándose las manos a la nuca. Y ahí fue cuando recordó que estaban en un parque esperando y rió. – Shishishi~ Bien, espero que hayas sacado mucho. Luss dice que quiere hacer bastante comida. – Se levantó y miró a Fran como ordenándole hacer lo mismo.

- Entrarás, ¿Ramón-san? – Preguntó el peliverde incorporándose de pie de un pequeño salto. – Aunque tampoco te extrañaremos si te quedas aquí. –

- Que entre, necesitamos a alguien que lleve el carro. –

- Es un vago, sempai. Ya podría llevarlo usted. –

- Shishishi, un príncipe nunc—-

- Vale, iré. Vamos, venga. Pero callaos, arruináis mi imagen de esclavo obediente. – Bufó. Adelantó el paso y entro por la puerta mecánica entre gente que entraba y salía con sus propios carros de la compra.

Bel y Fran le siguieron, y tan solo entrar, fueron el centro de atención. Fran acomodó el gorro en su cabeza con algo parecido a nerviosismo, nadie se movía, y todos les observaban sin pestañear, como hipnotizados. Bel sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la mejilla, pensando que [i]ahí habría mucho gay. [/i] Pero era un príncipe, y estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen.

- ¿Y ese color de pelo? Mola. –

- ¿Desde cuándo las personas llevan coronas por ahí? Por favor, cuando yo era joven estas cosas no pasaban… ¡Ni que estuviéramos en Carnaval! –

- Ese gorro de rana es tan tierno~~ ¡Kyaa~! ¿Nos acercamos a ellos? –

- … ¿Y ese tío con el flequillo tan largo? ¿Está de moda eso ahora? Que patético. –

- Pero… ¡Es sexy! ¡Además… además… – Y después de todos los comentarios, Bel guardó sus cuchillos. Estaba decidido que aquella sabia chica era digna de ser reconocida como su… esclava superior. - … parecen una pareja~~! ¡Es muy yaoi! – Suspiró llevando una mano a su frente.

Cogió un carrito y entró, seguido por Fran y Ramón, a quien le cedió el carro. Sacó de su bolsillo el papelito donde Lussuria escribió lo que quería que compraran y leyó lo primero en voz alta "Carne, ¡De la buena, Bel-chan! Carne de vaca, tierna y que esté limpia, ¿Sí?".

- Eso es para el jefe, seguro. –

- No hace falta que lo digas, rana, es lógico… - Suspiró. – Pero en fin~ ¿Dónde está la carne? -

- Tendremos que buscarla, Bel-sama. –

- Un príncipe no tiene tanta pacienci… - Y aparecieron unas tipas acorralando a Fran, achuchándole y manoseando su gorro. - … a. – Y rió. Rió como condenado al ver a la rana de esa manera.

- Se-Sempai… Deje de reírse y ayúdeme, ¿Sí? Estas mujeres dan miedo. –

- Shishishi~ Ya no te muestras tan indiferente, ¿No? – Sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se borró al verse, ahora él, acorralado por estúpidas mujeres fangirleadas.

- Oh~ ¡Que risita tan adorable~! –

- Oi, oi~ ¿Quieres qué te corte el flequillo? ¡Seguro que eres tan tontorrón que no puedes cortártelo tú solo~! Taaaaan lindo~. –

Y, aunque Ramón no fuera el típico personaje de segunda medio calvo, rechonchón, con canas y con papada, nadie se acercaba a él. Bien podía sentirse Forever Alone, pero por una parte, y la mayoría, se alegraba de que esas cosas no se fijaran en él.

- O-Oi, ¿Ramón? ¿No mencionaste antes qué… buscabas no-via? –

Desesperadas mirando a Ramón en un, dos, tres… ¡Salto encima del joven, castaño, blanco y de ojos verdes Ramón~!

Bel, por milésima vez en el día, sintiéndose orgulloso consigo mismo, cogió el carro y a Fran del brazo y salió de ahí tan pronto como dijo "Por fin algo de Levi acaba siendo útil".


End file.
